


What?!

by Akira_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All captains in the same university!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Capitans shenanigans, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Giant billboard, Hints of KuroDai if you squint hard, Iwa-chan's butt, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Underwear model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/Akira_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is used to be the popular, famous one. But when Iwaizumi accepts a freelance job as an underwear model and gets some intense attention, Oikawa is not exactly happy with the outcome.</p><p>Or</p><p>Iwa-chan's butt is on a giant billboard in the middle of Shibuya and Oikawa doesn't know how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on **[THIS](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/00/bf/5d/00bf5d9b5a9514dc7843e4ac82641332.jpg)** but the underwear itself is black, short tight brief boxers instead of that zipper odd thingy. So, sexy :3 
> 
> I have silly ideas sometimes and those silly ideas turn into monsters that I can't let go of if I don't write them so, here it is! My "Iwa-chan's ass is gorgeous and it should be on a giant billboard in the middle of Tokyo" fic.
> 
>  **Beta-ed by:** JustAnAvidReader ;*
> 
>  **EDIT:** Just a small reminder that there is no seme/uke dynamics on this. I don't write seme/uke couples as I see them as reversible and how a sex scene is done depends 100% on how it feels better or, simply, how I want it to be. There is no such thing is uke!Iwaizumi on this fic, the same way that there is no such thing as uke!Oikawa. There's not even sex on this fic, so please don't think "oh, X character is the uke" because that's not how it works. If you want me to elaborate more on this, drop me a tumblr ask or a tweet ;)  
>  Enjoy your reading.
> 
>  **EDIT 2:** And there's fanart!!!! Beautiful _Areamia_ just did a gorgeous illustration of this fic! Please take a look and share the love:  
> [Iwaizumi's poster](http://areamia.tumblr.com/post/148319326867/part-1-part-2-the-beginning-of-my-end-you) and [Oikawa's revenge](http://areamia.tumblr.com/post/148693161177/dont-antagonize-him-part-1-part-2) which belongs fully to Areamia, but the mood is perfectly compliant with this fic :3

**** **What?!**

Friday night was typically a bless for Oikawa. It was his free night from volleyball practice, and it was the end of a usually busy week of university work. He would have loved to use that free time to practice some more, but, in his first year at university, his coach found out about his overworking tendencies and banned Oikawa from the volleyball gym of Chuo University on Fridays. Later, the coach was also forced to kick all the other first years members out, as they were as persistent in practicing as Oikawa was.

So being forbidden from doing what they loved to do the most, it was obvious that Oikawa and his fellow first years found themselves on a weekly routine of going to Shibuya to spend Friday nights doing something other than volleyball. Four years later, said routine was still in place and Oikawa found himself exiting the Hachiko Gate of Shibuya Station, with a warm latte on his hand and his friends by his side.

Sawamura and Ushijima were discussing some subject of a class they had together while Kuroo and Bokuto were… doing something that involved lots of smirking and whispering and Oikawa wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

He sighed, ignoring the cold of that particularly freezing December night and sipped his latte, while circulating around that sea of people so characteristic of Shibuya’s crossing. The five men stopped at the crossing’s lights and waited for the green. They were heading for the ramen restaurant they have been invading over the past year and a half or so, and aside from the whispering and chuckling coming from Bokuto and Kuroo - who were starting to annoy Oikawa - nothing was really different from any other Friday night.

That was until they started to cross the street and Oikawa turned his head to the right, distracted by the advertisement currently being display on 109Mens giant screen, and saw the 30-meter high billboard that was hanged on the building’s left side. He froze, dropped his latte and felt like he had just been punched in the stomach.

It was Iwaizumi.

Or, better saying, it was Iwaizumi’s ass!

And Iwaizumi’s thighs!

And Iwaizumi’s back muscles and biceps and triceps and goddammit what the fucking hell?!

“OIKAWA!” Sawamura’s voice was registered somewhere on his brain before Ushijima’s hand was closing around Oikawa’s arm and pulling him out from the middle of the crossing before a car could hit him.

“WHAT IS THAT?!” Oikawa screeched, pointing to the giant billboard as soon as he was on the walking path. Kuroo and Bokuto exploded in laughter. “What the hell is that?!”

“It’s a men’s underwear advertisement,” Ushijima answered without changing his usually stoic expression or voice tone. “With Iwaizumi.”

“Why is that there?! How the hell did this happen?!” Oikawa squealed, still pointing at the billboard and feeling his face heat up. His blood was suddenly boiling and his stomach was jumping and contracting without permission for it, and why in the bloody hell was Iwaizumi in a 30 meter high men’s underwear billboard displaying his almost naked body in the middle of freaking Shibuya?!

“I honestly had no idea Iwaizumi had an ass like that, but oh boy!” Kuroo smirked, watching as Oikawa turned to glare at him. “That’s a very sexy ass!”

“SHUT UP!” Oikawa grunted and adjusted his glasses, before looking at the billboard again. He growled. He wasn’t hallucinating, was he? He couldn’t be hallucinating! “How did that happen?!”

“Iwaizumi is hot and people know that,” Bokuto replied with a smirk that matched Kuroo’s. “That’s how it happened: someone saw him and thought  _ ‘goddamn the world needs to know about this ass _ ’!”

“What?!” 

“Iwaizumi always had a great physique,” Sawamura commented, scratching his cheek and trying to distract Oikawa from Kuroo and Bokuto’s teasing. “Suga said something about a sports model agent on their volleyball practice a few weeks ago.”

“Ah! Of course an agent would fall for Iwaizumi’s ass!” Kuroo laughed, slapping Oikawa’s back. “I mean, have you looked at that? Who wouldn’t like that?”

“I don’t like guys and I like that!” Bokuto pointed, enjoying Oikawa’s livid face at that point. “Damn, I think the underwear might help! I need to buy a pair!”

“Bro, it’s not the underwear, an ass like that is much more than the underwear” Kuroo corrected and grinned at Oikawa who was about to lose it again. “Right, Oikawa?”

“Shut up!!”

**\---**

Twenty minutes later and already at the ramen restaurant, Oikawa’s mind was buried in deep thought. Questions from “Why didn’t he tell me?” to “How did this happen?” were whirling around the image of that billboard that seemed to be burnt into Oikawa’s eyes. The dark background enhanced the sharp muscles and the tanned skin looked almost golden in that light. Iwaizumi was standing with part of his back turned to the camera as his torso would twist to be in profile and his visible arm was flexing while holding a volleyball ball. His face was serious as he looked at the Mikasa ball on his hands and there was not a thing on that whole damn photo that didn’t scream perfection.

“I fully agree with that, Oikawa!” Kuroo commented, the sassiness on his voice obvious. Oikawa turned his head.

“What?!”

“Your… inner thoughts were not exactly being inner,” Sawamura said and Oikawa cursed. “That billboard really made an impression on you, didn’t it?”

“I don’t understand how that happened?!” Oikawa slammed his elbows on the table and shoved his face on his hands. “It’s Iwa-chan! In a humongous billboard! How?!”

“I can start to rant about Iwaizumi’s ass again! I don’t mind,” Kuroo offered, placing the menu down.

“Spare me of your ass obsession!” Oikawa growled, biting his lip.

“Oh no, I like thighs more!” Kuroo grinned, turning to slyly look at Sawamura. “Iwaizumi has great thighs, but do you know who also has great thighs?”

“Kuroo!” Sawamura warned, turning away.

“I have great thighs too!” Bokuto exclaimed as Oikawa gave up on them and let his head fall on the table.

“We are volleyball players,” Ushijima commented on the subject. “We all have great thighs.” 

“But you don’t understand!” Oikawa whined, raising his head and slamming his hand on the table while Kuroo high-fived Ushijima for the thighs comment. “It’s Iwa-chan! On a giant billboard!”

“You’re not even making sense now, Oikawa!” Kuroo pointed out and the former Seijou captain grunted. “Why are you so upset anyway? Are you jealous?”

“WHY WOULD I BE JEAL-” he yelled, but couldn’t finish his sentence as a notebook was smacked against his head. “AUCH!”

“Stop making so much noise, kusokawa!” Iwaizumi demanded, standing behind him as he and Sugawara had just arrived at the restaurant’s room. “You’re being louder than usual!”

“Oh, there he is!” Bokuto singsonged and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “The man of the moment!”

“And what a moment, man!” Kuroo smirked, his naughty eyes sparkling.

“You saw the billboard,” Iwaizumi sighed, sitting down on the tatami floor beside his friends. Kuroo and Bokuto hummed suggestively.

“We saw the billboard!” Oikawa screeched, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm. “Iwa-chan!!”

“It was just a job,” Iwaizumi said, grabbing the menu and trying his best to brush it all off. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s way much more than nothing, Iwaizumi!” Kuroo exclaimed and Iwaizumi mentally cursed. Of course that brushing this off wasn’t an option when he had friends like those two bastards. “It’s 30 meters of anything but nothing!”

“You’re gonna be famous, man!” Bokuto stated and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa whined again. “I bet whatever you want that you’ll have people throwing themselves at your feet because of that!”

“He already has,” Sugawara chuckled and all eyes were on him in a second. “You should have seen the amount of people on the bleachers this afternoon during our practice.”

“Iwa-chan!!”

“That is totally understandable!” Kuroo declared. “I would be on those bleachers too if I could get a look at that ass.”

“Kuroo!” Sawamura warned.

“It was a job, shut up!” Iwaizumi hissed, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. “Not everyone has scholarships, you know? They paid good money for that photoshoot.”

“Photoshoot?” Oikawa inquired, his eyes widening as he glared at his childhood friend. “There are more of those photos?!”

“Oh yes,” Sugawara breathed as he opened his backpack and took a magazine from inside. “There are more!”

“Suga, come on!” Iwaizumi blushed harder and looked away as Sugawara opened the magazine on the table and all the former captains tilted their heads to take a look. “You are supposed to be on my side here!”

“And I am, Iwaizumi!” Sugawara replied, smiling. “I’m making you more popular!”

“I don’t want to be popular!” he growled, as Oikawa kept whining nonsense and shoving at his arm. “Will you close that?”

“Why?”

“You have a 30-meter high billboard of your ass in the middle of Shibuya, Iwaizumi!” Bokuto pointed with a smirk. “There’s no way you’ll not be popular after that!”

“I just wanted to pay my University, can you please let it go?” he asked, messing his hair. The smirks he got from Kuroo, Bokuto and Sugawara were enough as an answer. “I hate you all!”

**\---**

“You’re awfully quiet,” Iwaizumi said, two hours later, as he and Oikawa walked the dark streets of East Taitou ward, heading for his apartment.

“You’re in a billboard in Shibuya,” Oikawa breathed and Iwaizumi cliqued his tongue. “And in a magazine. And I bet those photos will be everywhere in the near future.”

“I think I already got teased enough for the night,” Iwaizumi commented, not looking at his friend. “You could give me a break.”

“You didn’t say anything,” Oikawa muttered, his voice falling lower than normal. “You could have texted me about it.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be out this week, they anticipated the release date,” Iwaizumi explained, a hand coming up to scratch the side of his neck. “I also didn’t know it was going to be like this, they didn’t specify that it was the 109Mens billboard. I… I couldn’t say no to that much money, Oikawa.”

“I’m not… blaming you or anything, Iwa-chan, I just… I don’t know! I wish you had told me instead of finding out like that!” Oikawa pouted and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. “You’re gonna be famous now!”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your fan club will keep being faithful to you,” Iwaizumi teased and Oikawa whined again. “I won’t take any of your fangirls away!”

“I’m not worried about my fangirls,” he said, sighing. “I’m worried about your fangirls! They will latch on you and clutch on you and follow you everywhere and-”

“That’s what your fangirls do and I don’t see you having a problem with it,” Iwaizumi pointed and Oikawa grunted in frustration. “I can deal with fangirls, especially because I don’t plan on dating any of them and give them hope like you do.”

“Like hell you won’t get a lover after this,” Oikawa muttered, pouting again. Iwaizumi laughed.

“Oh, I’m certainly planning on getting a lover in the near future,” he stated, crossing his hands behind his head. “Just said that the lover won’t be a girl.” Oikawa stopped walking and Iwaizumi sighed, his voice dropping lower. “We talked about this.”

The street was dark and silent as Iwaizumi turned around and looked at his friend. Oikawa was standing still, eyes lost in the night sky above them.

“You ignoring something doesn’t make it less real, you know?” he breathed, putting his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and closing the distance between them. “I told you I like guys and you pretending that I didn’t tell you that isn’t going to change the fact that I still go out with them.”

“Fine! You’ll get a boyfriend!” Oikawa hissed and looked away as Iwaizumi grabbed one of his hands slowly.

“That also doesn’t mean I’ll stop seeing you or dragging you over to my place to be sure you’re taking proper care of yourself, you know?” he uttered in a quiet voice, his thumb grasping his friend’s knuckles. “Me getting famous or popular or whatever and getting a boyfriend doesn’t mean I won’t have time for you.”

“Who said anything about that?” Oikawa pouted again, hiding his face and dismissing the subject like nothing happened at all. Iwaizumi chuckled, used to his friend’s antics. “Let’s go, Iwa-chan, it’s cold here!”

**\---**

Two weeks later, Oikawa was fuming. That bloody billboard in Shibuya sure had made its job well done as everyone seemed to know about it. The amount of people talking about it and longing about the ‘ _ underwear billboard guy _ ’ was just ridiculous. Plus the fact that apparently Iwaizumi couldn’t breathe without a person standing next to him asking for a selfie, for a handshake or for an autograph.

“You’re exaggerating the facts, Oikawa,” Kuroo told him, during another Friday night session. “It’s not like everyone is on Iwaizumi all the time!”

“He’s just having a pique of popularity because of the billboard,” Sawamura pointed, trying to calm the setter down. “It will pass soon.”

“Unless he does another one of those photoshoots,” Bokuto whistled and Oikawa eyes flared at him. “Which, let’s be honest, I bet he has offers for.”

“Those photoshoots pay well and Iwaizumi still has another year of university to pay,” Ushijima clarified and nodded. “He should do another one.”

“Which side are you, Ushiwaka?!” Oikawa grunted and took a big sip of his beer.

“This is not about sides, it’s about what is best for Iwaizumi,” he replied, simply. “You shouldn’t be jealous of your friend, Oikawa!”

“Who’s jealous?” Oikawa interrogated and watched as Kuroo and Bokuto exploded in laughter. “What?!”

“You’ve been whining and complaining about this whole billboard thing from the moment you lay eyes on it,” Bokuto stated, taking an edamame pod from the bowl in the middle of the table. “You can’t see one of Iwaizumi’s fans that you turn into a demon, you curse and grunt and bitch about everyone and you’re not jealous?”

“But I’m not!” Oikawa declared, slamming a hand on his chest. “I’m annoyed at all this! Not jealous! How could you think I’m jealous?”

“Oikawa…” Sawamura sighed, shaking his head.

“Your denial is strong, man!” Kuroo exclaimed, sneering. Oikawa cursed. “Look, you’ve been the popular one since ever. You’re pretty and smart and a great volleyball player, so you’re used to be the popular one.”

“And now, out of the blue, is Iwaizumi that gets all the public lights because of that billboard,” Bokuto continued, as Kuroo nodded. “He gets the fans, the publicity, the presents, the admiration. And you’re not used to seeing him getting all that. After all, Iwaizumi attention was always yours, but since this… you kinda have to share.”

“That’s not the point!” Oikawa pouted, irritated that no one was listening to him. “I’m not jealous!”

“It’s ok to be jealous, Oikawa,” Ushijima said, also sipping his beer. “Jealously is part of being human!”

“BUT I’M NOT JEALOUS!” he uttered, slamming his hand on the table. They changed the subject of the conversation and all was back to peace in that restaurant’s room.

That is, until Iwaizumi showed up that night.

With a hickey on his neck.

**\---**

“You’re giving me a headache, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi sighed as they walked down his street, hours later. Faithful to their Friday night ritual, they parted ways with the rest of the guys and headed for Iwaizumi’s apartment. Oikawa’s foul mood kept them silent the entire way there, but the pressure of those hazel eyes drilling holes on Iwaizumi’s skull was just too damn much to handle. “Just say whatever you have to say already.”

“I have nothing to say,” Oikawa spat and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, taking his home keys from his backpack. “You’re clearly ok with this whole situation, so why would I have something to say?”

“Should I be sulking because my ass is on a giant billboard in the middle of the city and people like it?” Iwaizumi asked as they headed for the stairs of the building where he lived. “Or should I be upset because people come talk to me?”

“You’re not just talking to people, you’re being all lovey dovey and Mr. nice!” Oikawa snorted and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again.

“Isn’t that what you do with your fangirls? Why can’t I do the same?” he questioned, his tone simple and devoid of any angry or unsettling note. He stood in front of his small apartment’s door and opened it quietly. Behind him, Oikawa was cursing.

“I don’t do that with all of them,” Oikawa pointed, entering the apartment after Iwaizumi and taking his sneakers off. “Just the ones I go out with.”

“Well, good news then!” Iwaizumi declared, taking his jacket off and turning on the lights of the room and the heating. “Because that waiter gave me his number and I’m planning on asking him out.”

“What?!”

“You said you don’t flirt with all your fans, just the ones you go out with, right?” he repeated Oikawa’s words, turning slightly so he could look into his friend’s eyes. “I do the same. I was being overly talkative with the waiter because he’s hot and I wanted his number. I got it, so I’ll text him tomorrow asking him out.”

“Wha- what about the hickey?” Oikawa inquired, dropping his coat at the entrance and following the other into the room.

“What about it?” Iwaizumi asked, turning to face an Oikawa who was suddenly at a loss for words.

“A- aren’t you going out with whoever made it?” Oikawa crossed his arms while Iwaizumi sighed and headed to the wall closet where he kept the futons.

“No,” came the dry reply and Oikawa widened his eyes. “I went to a party, I might have had a beer more than I should and a guy was hot. The hickey happened and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Wow, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, shaking his head. “Who would have known getting popular would make you this lewd.”

“I was always this lewd, you just never saw the hickeys,” Iwaizumi stated, simply, without raising an octave and waiting for the interjection that never came. He turned around, his futon laid on the tatami floor, and faced Oikawa, who was stunned, looking at him. “I’m not an innocent virgin boy, Oikawa, you should stop acting like I am one. I’m gonna shower. Lay your futon.”

Iwaizumi walked past him to the bathroom and Oikawa was left alone in the small room. 

He returned fifteen minutes later to find Oikawa with one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts, sprawled on the guest futon, eyes closed. Drying his hair with a small towel, Iwaizumi sighed and leant against the room’s door.

“Why are you so worried about this all?” he asked, quietly, letting the towel rest over his left shoulder. Oikawa didn’t answer. “They will change the billboard by the end of the month and, a week after that, no one will remember me.” He walked to Oikawa’s feet and nudged one of his friend’s shins slightly. “I’m not going anywhere, Oikawa. So you don’t have to be like that.”

“Or so you say,” Oikawa muttered, not opening his eyes. He felt Iwaizumi’s feet brushing the side of his legs as the former Seijou ace walked closer. A drop of cold water fell on his left thigh and, after a long sigh from his friend, he felt Iwaizumi kneeling, straddling him and sitting on his hips. Oikawa’s eyes flashed open and he tried to move, but Iwaizumi - who happened to just be wearing that bloody damned underwear from the billboard - placed both hands over his stomach and leant forward. “Wha- what are you doing?”

“I’m tired of this, Oikawa,” he muttered, hair dripping over Oikawa’s chest, serious green eyes fixed on his friend’s. Oikawa’s stomach contracted. “Tired of your tantrums, tired of your nonsense actions, tired of your jealousy-”

“I’m not jealous!” Oikawa hissed, hands coming up to grab Iwaizumi’s wrists. “This is not jealousy! Why would I be jealous? I’m on the national team! I also have fans and public attention!”

“Then, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?” Iwaizumi questioned, raising his voice slightly for the first time in the night. Oikawa’s body felt warm between his legs. “What do you want? You want me not to go out with that waiter? Fine, I won’t go. But don’t just pout and look away, tell me what do you want!”

“It’s not that simple,” Oikawa muttered, clenching his teeth and holding Iwaizumi’s wrists with more strength as the other man’s fingers started to dig on Oikawa’s abs.

“It seems pretty simple to me, Oikawa,” he breathed, leaning forward again, ignoring the towel falling off his shoulder. “What do you want from me?”

Oikawa’s eyes were wide and focused, his breathing faster than normal and he swallowed dry before biting his lower lip. His hazel eyes were fixed on Iwaizumi’s green ones and, for a moment, he dared to dart them to the damned hickey staining Iwaizumi’s neck. He snorted, wrinkled his nose, nails digging into Iwaizumi’s forearms as he pushed his body slightly up and, delicately, brushed his lips over the purple-ish sport.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it as he felt Oikawa’s tongue licking his neck, teeth nibbling oh so slightly at the already bruised skin. And then, without a warning, Oikawa pushed them around, throwing Iwaizumi on the futon next to him and inverting their positions. He latched onto Iwaizumi’s neck, ignoring the exclamation of complaint, settling his body between those thighs too many people had been ogling on that bloody billboard, pressing his hips down and getting a loud moan to escape Iwaizumi’s lips as Oikawa bit down and marked his friend’s neck.

One of Iwaizumi’s hand flew to his hair, pulling it, trying to make him release his hold on the other man’s neck, but Oikawa wasn’t moving.

“Fuck! Oikawa!” Iwaizumi grunted, being able to slither a knee between them and practically kicking Oikawa away from him. He got up, a hand flashing to his neck as he stormed out of the room and back into the bathroom. “You fucking imbecile!” he returned just to see Oikawa kneeling on the guest futon, eyes averted, lips red and slightly swollen. “Did you seriously had to do that? Is your freaking need to monopolize me that fucking big that you couldn’t handle a bloody hickey?”

“They’ll steal you away from me,” Oikawa muttered and Iwaizumi walked towards him, avoiding the sudden desire to kick Oikawa in the face.

“Look at me!” he ordered, standing in front of Oikawa, who refused to obey. Iwaizumi cursed and shoved his right hand in Oikawa’s hair, forcing him to tilt his head up. “What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck do you need more? No one is stealing me away from you! I’m standing right here, with your bloody mark on my neck and waiting for you to make some sense on that head of yours!” Oikawa still didn’t react and Iwaizumi cursed once more. “I’ve always been here, waiting for you make up your mind! So what the fuck do you want, Oikawa? Just fucking tell me what do you want from me?”

Oikawa closed his eyes and, for a second, Iwaizumi was about to give up and walk away. But then, Oikawa’s fingers brushed Iwaizumi’s ankles and he almost jolted with the delicacy of the touch. Without a word, Oikawa’s fingers traced the bones and caressed the skin, pressured the achilles tendons and slid up, grasping tanned shins, brushing thumbs over knees, grazing the skin of the delicate backside and kept sliding up. It was all a feather-like touch before he clutched his hands on Iwaizumi’s thighs, warm spreading over the tanned skin, igniting a fever of want and need, and soon fingers were fondling the hem of the boxer briefs that had been driving Oikawa insane over the past two weeks.

He heard a sharp inhale and, biting his lip, he opened his eyes to meet a hot and flushed Iwaizumi before him. His mind was lost in that image, lost in that breathing, lost in a world where he just couldn’t care about anything else anymore. Oikawa gasped, his skin was feverish and his blood was boiling and his mind was racing with so much and nothing at all! He pressed his hands on the tanned skin, fingers sliding under the black fabric, feeling the insane warmth, and he pushed Iwaizumi’s thighs on his direction, guiding the other man to slowly kneel down and straddle his lap again.

They stared into each other’s eyes, dilated irises full of stars, hot breaths and tinted red skins. The hold of Iwaizumi’s hand on his hair softened and the other hand was delicately touching Oikawa’s right shoulder. And he kept massaging Iwaizumi’s thighs, drawing invisible circles and squeezing gently.

“Just say it,” Iwaizumi breathed, almost pleading, both his hands getting lost in Oikawa’s hair and nape. He pressed his fingers on Oikawa’s scalp at the base of his nape and waited. Waited for the words he had been hoping to hear for far too many years, waited for the touch he was longing for just as long, waited for a decision, for a clarity of mind. He just waited.

And Oikawa swallowed dry again, never averting his eyes, the chaos of feelings ruling his mind strangely beginning to settle. There were shooting stars in his blood and lava pooling in his chest. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he leant forward just a little bit. Their noses brushed and nuzzled and they breathed each other’s breaths, as dark red penciled their cheeks and the world faded away around them.

A whisper, so delicate and fragile, left Oikawa’s lips. A whisper more powerful than all the exclamations before, so bright and warm and overwhelming. And Iwaizumi’s breathing halted as said whisper caressed his lips and his heart melted with relief. Oikawa’s nose brushed against his and he leant forward, exploding butterflies on his skin and claiming the kiss he had been dreaming of his whole life.

And it was everything he had prayed for and everything more. A shiver ran down his spine when they opened their mouths and Oikawa nipped at his bottom lip oh so gently, before brushing his tongue over it in an almost chaste movement. Iwaizumi kissed him back, pushing past his lips and marveling in his taste as their tongues grasped.

Their hearts were beating fast and the warmth spreading over them, painting their skins in affection and adoration, leaving their minds full of stardust and constellations. Oikawa pulled them flush together, flaring up their dancing emotions and their own private world. They parted with a gasp and Oikawa opened his eyes to the deep green of Iwaizumi’s. Tanned thumbs grazed his cheeks and rough, calloused palms framed his jaw before Iwaizumi’s mouth was on his once again, gently, softly, delicate.

“Asshole,” Iwaizumi breathed in a quiet voice, nuzzling their noses and leaning his forehead on Oikawa’s.

“Mean!” came the immediate complain, but Oikawa didn’t protest any further as he could feel Iwaizumi’s hands trembling. “Iwa-chan…”

“You almost made me give up,” he muttered with closed eyes and uneven breathing. “You really made me believe you didn’t…”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s hands traced his back, sliding strong arms around Iwaizumi’s defined torso, hugging him tightly.

“I had to be almost naked on a freaking giant billboard for you to actually have some reaction! Such an asshole!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, his body still shaking. “You and your freaking denial!”

“I…” Oikawa hesitated, his hands pressing harder on Iwaizumi’s skin. He leant forward just enough to graze their lips together again, before whispering “I really like that photo.”

“Idiot,” Iwaizumi cliqued his tongue, getting another kiss before nibbling Oikawa’s lower lip. “I know you do.”

**Owarida**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit:  
> **  
>  FANART:  
> [Iwaizumi's poster](http://areamia.tumblr.com/post/148319326867/part-1-part-2-the-beginning-of-my-end-you) and [Oikawa's revenge](http://areamia.tumblr.com/post/148693161177/dont-antagonize-him-part-1-part-2).
> 
> Just in case you haven't seen the link on the other author's note. Beautiful _Areamia_ did a gorgeous fanart of this fic. Go take a look and share the love  <3
> 
> I’m pretty sure the billboard at the 109Mens in Shibuya is not 30m high, it’s probably between 15 or 20, but let’s believe it is 30m so we can have more of Iwachan’s ass :3  
> Oikawa is such a complex puppy <3 And Iwa-chan is so damn patient <3
> 
> Reminder that seme/uke dynamics do not apply here and, if there was to be a sex scene, I can easily make both top and both bottom or top and bottom. They are reversible, they like to do it all the ways and just because a scene has a specific mood, that doesn't mean that the sex that might have followed is like that :3
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Really :D  
> Kudos are super cool and reviews are even more freaking awesome!!
> 
> You can reach out to me on tumblr **[emcakira.tumblr.com](emcakira.tumblr.com)** or on twitter: **[@emcakira](https://twitter.com/emcAkira)** I promise I don't bite.
> 
> Oh, and drop by my multi-chapter fic _Kaleidoscope of Loud Heartbeats_ , available on my profile!
> 
> Cheers,  
> A.


End file.
